Nekosuccubi
The Nekosuccubi, often called Nekos, are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of the noble Blood Angels Chapter of the 5th founding. Their most unique features are their cat ears and somewhat girly faces. Chapter History In the early days of the Imperium, in M32, a huge discussion about whether the inhabitants of Dorae should be considered mutants or not took place, and after investigation, it had been determined that they are regular humans, despite their cat ears, all looking like girls and being sterile. The Inquisitor in charge then had the idea of asking to create a Chapter from this population, both as a shield against other Imperial organizations and to limit Doraenyans to have contact with the rest of the Imperium and thus limit the rise of questions about them. Thousands of years later, the Chapter had been officially founded, in 9.176.007M33. They had ever since this day served the Imperium, protecting countless worlds of an even greater number of threats. And nap. Because napping is the most important thing in life. During the battle for Baal's defense, they received a call from home asking for immediate assistance. Despite arriving quite quickly, the system was no more than wreckage with the remnants of a star. As the Great Rift opened, the system experienced billions of years in what for someone outside of it would have been weeks. But in the ruins found there was the data they needed to get back there, legacy of the Doraenyans before disappearing under the weight of Time. But almost a century passed by the time they got the engine working, and half of the chapter had already fell in the Black Rage out of despair due to the loss of their home. After some short and well deserved rest at home, a new threat arose. One no one would believe true, until they see it themselves... Notable Campaigns Kislah II Somewhere in the 36th Millennium, the world of Kislah II called for help. The first task force sent there disappeared as mysteriously as the inhabitants. Several decades later, as the planet was deemed important enough to be reconquered, a small force of Nekos was sent to collect data for a future invasion. Nothing were found until some of the marines died from infection. The threat was clear. Someone or something released a virus here to forbid anyone to interrupt what it was up to. After almost a year of patient research, the first of the target were found, a daemon of Nurgle. The main warp portal was then located, somewhere hidden in the south of the planet. The ensuing attack was swift, but done at great cost. Many of the brothers died, but at least the portal were no more. Even after wiping the threats and closing all the portals, the virus still remained, and no further colonization was possible. The world then fell into oblivion, lifeless, like two thirds of the Chapter. Defense of Baal Along almost all Blood Angels descendants, the Nekos partook to this battle. They arrived pretty early, end performed Hit-and-Run with their opponents in space, taking advantage of the speed of their ships. But a few months after the battle started, they received a call from home begging for urgent help, which they responded immediately, leaving Baal to the good hands of their brothers. Skaventide Ongoing event. Details soon. Gene-seed As every other sons of Sanguinius, the Nekos suffer from both the Black Rage and the Red Thirst. The first defect is not commonly seen, but they suffer from the Red Thirst pretty badly, especially on the Assault Squads. Some of them are so insane that it had been reported that some of them keep a prey just to "play" with it, keeping it alive, sometimes for entire days. It is seen as somewhat normal by the Nekos, but the other Imperial forces that had the "chance" to witness it stood in horror. Recruitment The selection process is always a major event, that every Doraenyan can either attend as a spectator or even a candidate if HE is under 18. Those events can also be seen on any available screen connected to the system network. First of all, there is around 200,000 candidates, undergoing the very first test: medical and administrative check. This quick one disqualifies around half of them (and all the girls trying to sneak in). Then the fun part starts. Candidates are given food and shelter in a bag, enough for a week and a half, along a tracker, and undergo a travel by foot that should take them a week. There are several starting and arrival points, in a circular fashion in the desert and the surrounding areas. Once every twenty minutes, a candidate starts from one of these points. Only the firsts 10,000 better times under a week and a half are selected for the next phase. In the case a candidate takes more than a week and a half, a specially chartered Rhino transport comes to rescue them. The candidates are given a few days, and the selected proceed to the third phase, an insane agility test. Accidents happens but are rarely serious and always end to a disqualification. Rather than being long, the test is very technical. They need a good balance and patience to overcome it. Only the 2,000 best times can enter the next step. This one consist in a precision firing one. Candidates have to use various guns both in stable or not position, static and moving ones, against target either static or not. There is no eliminations at this phase, and the subsequent ones, until the final score is known. A good Neko is not only a sharp shooter, but also a talented fencer and pugilist. As such the two further test are all about fighting either with their fists or any close combat weapon. The candidates have the choice of the weapon. If one want to take a sword and his opponent a spear, then this will be a spear versus sword fight. Each opponent fight each other five times. Each candidate will face no less than100 of them. The length of the fight, the shorter the better, how the candidates fight each other, do they faint? Do they vary their moves and manage to be unpredictable? Do they fight with style? All of this is reflected in their score. And only how much the Nekos need will be ultimately selected as future marines. It usually is between 50 and 100, and prefer having an excess of recruits rather than too few, mostly due to the absurd loss rates in the scouts squads, as they often prefer napping instead of doing their job, and end up either KIA or missing, are almost never to be heard of again in the latter case. Organization Combat Doctrine Their way to fight is similar to the one of cats. Lurking in the shadows, approaching slowly without being detected, then proceed to an assault as brief as violent. Usually, the prey is no more by the time it understands that it is under attack. Deathwatch Service The few members that had the chance to be part of this prestigious Chapter always had been the embodiment of the chapter's method of combat. Swift assassins used to work alone, coming from nowhere, and hitting the target before letting it any chance to know someone is here. Notable Members Himekun, current Chapter Master Nep, Reclusiarch under the command of Himekun, and his boyfriend other ones TBA soontm '' Chapter Fleet Nekosama, Battle Barge Waiting Predator, Escort Angry Cat, Escort Relations Allies ''Feel free to add your own * Imperial Forces *'Knights of Laeran' Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Nekosuccubi About the Nekosuccubi Feel free to add your own Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:5th Founding